


Can you see my scars?

by pica



Series: Those times on our own [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Charles in a Wheelchair, M/M, Post DoFP, Telepathic Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post DOFP: una visita inaspettata, valanghe di angst e le infinite meraviglie dell'avere un fidanzato telepatico] </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Erik sostiene il suo sguardo per alcuni istanti, le labbra si stringono e Charles è convinto che voglia dire qualcosa, che dirà qualcosa, per l'amor del cielo, qualsiasi cosa, fosse anche solamente un "si, Charles, è il senso di colpa che mi fa parlare", gli andrebbe bene persino quello. Un attimo di sincerità, come un tempo, non chiede altro. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you see my scars?

Il rumore provocato dal pesante tomo che scivola a terra dal bordo della scrivania è assordante, inglobato dal silenzio della stanza. Charles abbassa gli occhi, stanco, per scorgere il libro riversato sul pavimento, senza degnarsi di controllarne il titolo. Quando risolleva lo sguardo si accorge del bracciolo della sedia a rotelle, goffamente incagliato contro il bordo del tavolo. Chiude gli occhi e per un attimo le labbra gli tremano, e così fanno le dita, sulla punta, prima di chiudersi in due pugni sbiancati.

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile e che in ogni caso, con o senza il siero di Hank, nessun miracolo avrebbe potuto cambiare la sua miserabile condizione. Si trattava solo di scegliere fra la dignità di una camminata sulle proprie gambe - brutalmente consumata da qualche bicchiere di troppo e da eccessi che non credeva che il proprio corpo sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare - e la conservazione di quel prezioso briciolo di orgoglio che il sapersi mutante e telepate era in grado di dargli. Per dieci, lunghi anni ha fatto la scelta sbagliata, perseverando nell'assurda convinzione che il dolore potesse essere una giustificazione più che lecita al proprio inesorabile auto disfacimento. Senza sapere di volerlo ha aspettato che qualcuno, finalmente - qualcuno che _sapesse_ ciò che aveva passato, quanto aveva lottato per i suoi simili, anche se per il poco tempo a sua disposizione - gli ricordasse l'importanza dell'identità che aveva perduto, assieme a tutte le voci nella testa. E' buffo e tragico al tempo stesso come quell'unica persona in grado di scuoterlo a tal punto da farlo rinunciare al siero e alle proprie gambe, in favore di un potere che non è più così sicuro di desiderare, sia anche l'unica che con tanta - troppa - difficoltà riesce a mantenere nella propria vita. A dire il vero, non è più nemmeno sicuro che ci sarà, per Erik, un posto nella sua vita, né che lui vorrà mai reclamarne uno.

Sospira, spingendo la levetta della sedia a rotelle, facendo marcia indietro prima di cambiare direzione, per dirigersi verso il tavolino degli scacchi. Non ci sono pezzi sulla scacchiera, solo uno spesso, antico strato di polvere a ricordargli l'inevitabile passare di lunghi anni che non potrà mai riavere indietro. La scatola con i pezzi giace riversata fra i cuscini della poltrona da chissà quanto, ormai, e Charles decide che ci rimarrà ancora per un po'. Inizierà a sistemare altrove, dopotutto la villa è abbastanza grande da richiedere ben più di qualche ora di lavoro per essere rimessa a nuovo, e lo studio può aspettare. I ricordi, gli antichi profumi, le voci del passato nella sua testa ed immagini non richieste che riaffiorano nella memoria - _tutto_ può aspettare, e aspetterà, fino a che lui non saprà di essere pronto a dare un ordine a questi ultimi dieci anni di miseria.

Si sta trasportando distrattamente verso l'entrata dello studio, quando un tonfo sordo e pesante, inaspettato, fa tremare impercettibilmente le pareti. Il rumore dura un istante, e proviene dal piano di sotto. Charles solleva con urgenza una mano ed avvicina indice e medio alla tempia, individuando la mente di Hank. C'è _paura_ , ma dura un istante. Quel che segue è collera. E rancore. Ed è così strano tornare a _sentire_.

Prima ancora che tutte le informazioni vengano decifrate adeguatamente, Charles sta già conducendo la sedia lungo il corridoio, verso l'ampia scalinata centrale e-

"Lasciami andare, maledetto bastardo-!"

L'enorme corpo di Hank è sospeso a mezz'aria, inchiodato ad una delle pareti, proprio accanto all'entrata, come sostenuto da una forza di gravità del tutto priva di rigore logico. Le pupille gialle della Bestia sono due fessure inquiete, e c'è qualcosa di selvaggio nel modo in cui le sue labbra tremano snudando i canini.

"Erik!" Charles si deve sforzare per chiamare il suo nome, ma quando lo fa, la voce raschia contro la gola in un impeto perentorio, tanto da bruciare, quasi.

Erik volta la testa, coperta dall'elmetto, rivolgendogli un'occhiata che racchiude tutto e niente. "Charles" ricambia, senza fretta.

"Lascialo andare, Erik" tutta la sicurezza del primo ammonimento svanisce nel sentire _quella_ voce pronunciare il _proprio_ nome in tutta naturalezza. Gli fa venire la nausea.

"E' stato lui a cominciare, io ho solo bussato alla porta" si giustifica Erik, senza abbassare la mano con cui sta tenendo Hank inchiodato alla parete. La Bestia ringhia, tentando invano di liberarsi dalla morsa invisibile. "Riservate lo stesso trattamento a tutti gli ospiti? Non avrai grande fortuna con la tua scuola, Charles."

"Erik, lascia andare Hank immediatamente. Cosa sei venuto a fare qui?" non riesce, nemmeno con tutta la volontà di questo mondo, a trattenere  l'ingombrante senso di malessere e fastidio che lo divora quando ha a che fare con lui.

"Solo una chiacchierata, niente di più."

Una risata vuota abbandona le labbra di Charles, che si piegano stancamente, senza diletto. "Come ai vecchi tempi. Che piacere, Erik, davvero."

"Dico sul serio, Charles."

"Se sei qui in amicizia, perché non inizi liberando Hank?"

Erik distoglie per un istante lo sguardo, indirizzandolo verso quello del giovane dottore. "Vorrei uscire di qui tutto intero" dice, strappandogli un ennesimo ringhio raschiato fra i denti.

"Non posso assicurarti che sia quello che vuole anche Hank, ma non penso tu possa fargliene una colpa. Hank" lo chiama, allungando gli occhi verso di lui, e guadagnandosi la sua attenzione. "Per favore, lascialo parlare."

"Ma, professore-"

"Ho tutto sotto controllo. Se avrò bisogno di aiuto, lo saprai" gli assicura, la voce che per un attimo si addolcisce, ed Hank non può fare altro se non arricciare il naso, assentire con un cenno del capo e lanciare un'occhiata aspra ad Erik - e quando questo abbassa la mano, Hank scivola verso il pavimento come risucchiato dalla gravità, atterrando magistralmente su tutti e quattro gli arti. Per un attimo, dallo slancio che si dà per risollevarsi in piedi, Charles teme che voglia scagliarsi nuovamente contro il loro ospite, ma fortunatamente non ha bisogno di entrare nella sua mente per persuaderlo ulteriormente a desistere: lo sguardo che Hank lancia ad Erik non è dei più affabili, ma ha il buon senso di rimanere al suo posto, seppur teso come la corda di un violino - Charles riesce a sentirlo chiaramente.

"Ora che ti stiamo tutti ascoltando, puoi pure parlare" Charles torna a rivolgersi ad Erik.

"Speravo in una chiacchierata faccia a faccia."

Le labbra di Charles si stringono, e se ne avesse la facoltà si sarebbe già gettato giù da quella maledetta sedia a rotelle, e poi dalle scale, e gli sarebbe saltato al collo, risparmiando la fatica ad Hank. E invece si limita ad ingoiare il nodo che gli stringe la gola. "La mia faccia è qui, la vedi benissimo, in quanto alla tua... è un po' coperta dietro al tuo elmo, ma mi farò bastare la vista."

Le labbra di Erik si piegano in un sorriso leggero, eppure lo scopo di Charles non era affatto quello di divertirlo. "Preferirei qualcosa di più privato. Io e te."

 _Io e te_.

Darebbe via di nuovo tutto quello che ha già perduto, per insinuarsi nella sua testa, oltre le pareti spesse di quell'orribile barriera dietro cui ha barricato la sua mente, ma anche desiderandolo con tale forza non riesce a sentire nulla. Non un pensiero, non una voce. Vuoto. Lo odia. Non perché se ne è andato, non perché l'ha rovinato, non perché è tornato. Lo odia perché nella sua testa non riesce a scorgere più nulla, e si sente solo.

"Hank, saremo nel mio studio per un po'" sibila alla fine Charles, sconfitto, roteando la sedia verso il corridoio.

"Professore, non credo sia una buona idea" dal fondo delle scale il giovane pare supplicarlo. Charles si lascia sfuggire un lungo sospiro, e tutto quello che riesce a rispondergli è: "Non ti preoccupare, ho tutto sotto controllo", ma la verità è che non c'è nulla su cui abbia un briciolo di potere, adesso. Mentre si avvia di nuovo verso lo studio, l'ultima cosa che scorge, con la coda dell'occhio, è Hank che abbassa il capo in rassegnazione, mentre Erik lo supera poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, prima di salire le scale.

-

La porta dello studio si chiude alle sue spalle senza che lui abbia voglia di voltarsi in alcun modo. Potrebbe dirgli bentornato - in fondo questa è stata la _loro_ casa, anche se per poco, prima del disastro - invece si limita a fissare la scacchiera deserta abbandonata disordinatamente sul tavolino, uno degli angoli sporto oltre il bordo, le caselle bianche ingrigite dalla polvere, ed una ditata che probabilmente ha tracciato lui, uno degli ultimi giorni, prima di allontanarsi disgustato. Non vuole voltarsi. Non voleva nemmeno rimanere da solo con lui, a dirla tutta, e come ogni volta avrebbe fatto bene a dare ascolto ad Hank.

"Questo posto sembra un tantino..."

"Sporco" è Charles a concludere per lui.

"Sporco" ripete Erik, ed il professore sa che si sta muovendo perché sente il rumore dei suoi passi, all'interno della stanza. "Sembra che un uragano sia passato qui dentro."

Charles chiude gli occhi. E' costretto a farlo. O questo, o la perdita del controllo. "Hank mi stava giusto dando una mano a rimettere tutto a posto."

Erik si ferma, e la stanza è di nuovo avvolta nel silenzio. E' una magra consolazione per Charles: se non può sentire la mente di Erik, preferisce non sentire nulla e basta. Va bene così - nessun suono, gli occhi chiusi, il nulla. _Va' via e fa' come se non fossi mai tornato, fa' come se non fossi mai esistito_.

"Pensi di riaprire questo posto presto?" domanda Erik.

"Erik" Charles si volta. Odia poterlo fare solo spingendo una dannata leva sul bracciolo della sua sedia a rotelle, ma non lascerà la propria dignità sprofondare ancora più in basso, parlandogli senza il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. "Perché sei qui? Cosa vuoi da me?" la voce tinta di un filo di esasperazione che rende tutto quanto, in lui, più fragile. Erik si sofferma a guardarlo per un attimo, come se non lo riconoscesse.

"Te l'ho già detto, volevo solo parlare un po' con te. Non- nessun doppio fine, davvero."

"E' un po' tardi per le rimpatriate, non credi? Le nostre occasioni le abbiamo avute, non facciamo finta che non sia successo niente."

"Non ho avuto grandi occasioni per venirti a trovare, _Charles_ , negli ultimi dieci anni" la voce di Erik si fa più affilata, quasi un sibilo, per cui Charles si sente persino offeso. Stringe le labbra e si sporge in avanti, ed avrebbe così tanto rancore da gettargli addosso che non sa nemmeno da che parte iniziare. Poco male, comunque, perché Erik lo batte sul tempo. "Altrimenti sarei venuto. Davvero."

 _Davvero_. Ci sono parole e parole incastrate nella gola di Charles, deglutite e ricacciate indietro. Perse. Dimenticate. Le labbra si piegano in una risata amara - non riesce, _non riesce_ più a fidarsi di lui, ed ha paura di quello che sono diventati, ha paura di tutto quello che hanno perso, così stupidamente.

"E' il senso di colpa che ti fa parlare, Erik?"

Erik sostiene il suo sguardo per alcuni istanti, le labbra si stringono e Charles è convinto che voglia dire qualcosa, che _dirà_ qualcosa, per l'amor del cielo, qualsiasi cosa, fosse anche solamente un "si, Charles, è il senso di colpa che mi fa parlare", gli andrebbe bene persino quello. Un attimo di sincerità, come un tempo, non chiede altro.

E invece, alla fine, Erik non dice nulla. Charles scuote il capo e getta gli occhi altrove, sentendo il respiro incresparsi contro il palato e scivolare nei polmoni pesante come un macigno. Riesce quasi a sentirne il rumore, se si concentra abbastanza, ed è talmente forte che annienta ogni altro suono che lo circonda.

Ogni altro suono.

A parte-

"Charles."

No, non questo. Questa voce potrebbe raggiungerlo anche in fondo al baratro più nero, anche al confine dell'universo, anche se lui diventasse sordo di fronte all'intera realtà.

Nel sollevare lo sguardo intercetta la traiettoria retta dell'elmo che sfugge dalle dita di Erik e rovina sul pavimento - il rumore è insopportabile, ma ha qualcosa di liberatorio, come un sospiro di sollievo che esplode nel silenzio -, rotolando fino ai suoi piedi.

"Erik-?" lo osserva sorpreso, e  qualcosa inizia già a solleticargli la mente - voci, la punta di un pensiero, il sibilo di un'emozione. Avverte una vertigine, ma non è sicuro di volerne sentire altre.

"Era quello che volevi, no?" lo interrompe Erik. "Avanti, leggi, guarda cosa c'è nella mia testa. Se non ti fidi di me, fidati di quello che non posso controllare."

"No" Charles scuote il capo, senza guardarlo "non posso. Ti ho promesso che non l'avrei fatto." L'ha promesso davvero?

"Avanti, quante volte l'hai fatto senza chiedermi il permesso? Te lo sto chiedendo io. Guarda."

"Non posso" insiste.

"Guarda dentro la mia testa e poi me ne andrò, se me lo chiederai."

Tanto gli basta. Stringe le palpebre, serra i denti e spinge le dita contro le tempie fino a quando il dolore non diventa una carezza sfocata, ovattata e lontana, distante.

L'universo dentro la testa di Erik lo travolge come una marea inferocita, mozzandogli il fiato senza lasciargli il tempo di lottare. Ci è dentro e non può più farci niente. La corrente lo trascina giù - _la pace non è mai stata un'opzione_ \- e non lo lascerà tornare a galla - _ascoltami attentamente, amico mio, uccidere non ti darà la pace_ \- a fondo, più a fondo, fino a soffocarlo - _non sei solo, Erik, non sei solo_ \- soffocare - _forza Charles, dimmi che sbaglio_ \- sprofondare - _ti voglio dalla mia parte, siamo fratelli, io e te -_ e non vorrebbe più trovare le forze per tornare a galla, per farsi strada contro la corrente e tornare a respirare il silenzio ed il nulla che sono fuori dalla testa di Erik.

_Charles. Oh, Charles._

Spalanca gli occhi, cercando quelli di Erik, ritrovandoli là dove li aveva lasciati, a fissarlo, ad attendere.

_Facciamolo ancora, Charles. Potrebbe essere l'ultima volta._

"Lo è stata" un filo di voce rotta sfugge dalle labbra di Charles, ed è costretto ad allontanare lo sguardo da quello di Erik. Dieci anni, e quelle immagini sono ancora lì, vivide e sincere, come se fosse stato ieri.

"Non per forza" dice Erik.

Le labbra di Charles si piegano meccaniche, in un sorriso che somiglia ad una smorfia. Non dice nulla.

"Charles-"

"Lasciami stare, Erik" torna a guardarlo, gli occhi umidi, che improvvisamente sembrano prendere vita, animati da tutto il dolore ed il rimpianto che l'alcool è riuscito a fatica a tenere a bada in questi dieci anni. "Perché mi stai facendo questo?"

"Hai visto tutto quello che c'è da vedere. E' semplicemente questo" dice Erik, la voce talmente bassa che potrebbe svanire.

"Avevi detto che una volta che avessi guardato te ne saresti andato."

"Solo se me lo avessi chiesto."

Charles stringe i denti e le labbra, lo guarda, e spera che ad Erik risulti cristallina tutta la rabbia che si porta dentro. Ma non gli chiede di andarsene, no. Ride invece, per l'ennesima volta ride, anche se non ci sarebbe alcun motivo per farlo. "E cosa ti aspetti che ti dica, adesso? Di restare? Di passare una serata come ai vecchi tempi? Una partita a scacchi, una bevuta, qualche chiacchiera? Fare l'amore come se niente fosse?" assurdità, se ne accorge persino mentre lo dice. Ma la sua vita non è stata forse un infinito strascico di assurdità, fino ad ora?

"Non dirmi che non ci hai mai pensato in tutto questo tempo" dice Erik.

"Certo che ci ho pensato, Erik! Ma questo è tutto quello che può essere: un pensiero. Niente di più. Un ricordo che non so più nemmeno che sapore abbia."

"Menti" insiste l'altro, muovendo un passo incerto verso di lui.

"No" Charles scuote il capo "no."

"Charles, possiamo fare in modo che quella non fosse l'ultima volta. Non voglio pensarti come mio nemico."

"Ma perché non sia così, devo smettere di pensare come Charles ed iniziare a pensare come Magneto, vero?" è freddo quel nome, contro il palato, fra i denti. Un nome crudele e meschino, ma gli serve a mettere le giuste distanze fra di loro.

Erik scuote il capo. "Non importa quello che pensi. Non andremo mai d'accordo, io e te, nemmeno allora lo eravamo."

"E allora smettila di insistere" lo implora Charles.

 _Ma non posso_.

"Si che puoi. E' passato, Erik, è tutto finito. Ci abbiamo provato, ed entrambi conosciamo le conseguenze. Dieci anni sono troppi da riempire. Adesso basta."

"Cos'abbiamo da perdere ormai, Charles?"

Ormai ha perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui una risata vuota di senso ha piegato le sue labbra. "Quindi è questo che significa per te. Un gesto disperato."

Erik lo osserva per un attimo, incerto, e a Charles come risposta basta. "Come pensavo" allontana lo sguardo. La stanchezza lo sta divorando, vorrebbe solo riposare. Alzarsi da questa dannata sedia, raggiungere il letto con le proprie gambe e dormire, senza sentire nulla, senza avvertire nessuno dentro di sé.

"Non puoi negare che non sia stato un gesto disperato anche allora" soffia Erik.

"Lo è stato" concorda Charles "e non ha funzionato. Fine della storia."

"E' stato quello che è venuto dopo a non funzionare."

"Già, Erik" lo guarda di nuovo "già. E' stato quello che è successo dopo. Che ha portato a quello che siamo oggi."

"Voglio solo riavere quei momenti" dice Erik.

"Non li riavrai. Non esistono più _quei momenti_. Il tempo li ha rovinati, e anche noi abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio in questo senso."

"Charles."

_Oh, Charles. Facciamolo di nuovo, Charles. Di nuovo. Si, si, Charles._

"Non posso" non riesce più a staccarsi dalla mente di Erik, intrappolato in quel labirinto di ricordi e suoni e sapori che credeva di aver perso per sempre. Scuote il capo. "Nemmeno se lo volessi, non posso, Erik" pare supplicarlo di smettere.

"Perché?"

"Non posso! Non riesco più a sentire metà del mio corpo, capisci? Non posso farlo" e da quando è diventata una possibilità da prendere in considerazione? Da quando non _può_ , invece di non _volere_?

"Si che puoi" Erik ruba un passo alla loro distanza, ed ormai gli è di fronte.

"Erik, ti prego..."

"Puoi farlo!" alza la voce, ed in lui Charles rivede la stessa rabbia inquieta per cui si era convinto a gettarsi in mare, la prima volta. Per cui si getterebbe ancora, nonostante tutto, se anche avesse la possibilità di cambiare le cose. Gli afferra la camicia, probabilmente all'altezza del gomito, e lo strattona verso di sé - e da qui, lo sa, non si torna più indietro. Sporge la schiena in avanti ed abbandona la fronte contro il ventre di Erik, raccogliendo le ultime forze che aveva in serbo per opporsi a quest'assurdità e mettendole per un attimo da parte. Sente una mano scivolargli fra i capelli, chiude gli occhi e stringe le dita attorno al tessuto. E' di nuovo connesso con la mente di Erik, e la forza con cui i loro pensieri si intrecciano, sovrapponendosi fino a divenire una cosa sola, gli fa venire voglia di piangere.

_Erik, mio dio, Erik._

_Aah, Charles._

"Ero sicuro che non avessi dimenticato" la voce di Erik lo raggiunge confusa, come distante, ma in qualche modo riesce a sentire il sorriso placido che gli piega le labbra, pur senza sollevare lo sguardo.

"Come avrei potuto?" borbotta contro la sua camicia, prima di raddrizzare la schiena e cercare i suoi occhi.

"Vuoi ancora che me ne vada?" domanda Erik, con una finta innocenza che Charles non potrebbe mai prendere seriamente.

"Dillo di nuovo e non mi farò problemi ad abusare dei miei poteri" e questa volta è alla sua spalla che si aggrappa, costringendolo Erik a sbilanciarsi in avanti e ad aggrapparsi allo schienale della sedia per restare in piedi. Il bacio è inevitabile, affrettato ed impaziente, e quando le loro labbra si separano, e le fronti rimangono unite, Charles può sentire il respiro frenetico di Erik perdersi nel proprio, altrettanto inquieto. 

"Potresti farlo davvero" il sorriso di Erik prende una piega pericolosa.

"Cosa?"

"Abusare dei tuoi poteri."

"Erik, ti stavo minacciando di distruggerti la mente, sai?" lo strattona di nuovo verso di sé, pronto a prendersi il resto, ma Erik oppone la resistenza necessaria a farlo desistere. Per un attimo, sente tutte le fragili sicurezze che si era a fatica costruito attorno crollargli addosso.

"Dico sul serio, Charles" insiste Erik.

"Non ti seguo" Charles scuote il capo, stringe attorno alla sua camicia, disperato di fargli capire che vuole solo un altro bacio - solo quello. Tutto ciò che può sperare di avere.

"Andiamo" Erik si piega sulle ginocchia, di fronte a lui, con aria divertita "credevo che uno come te ci avesse già pensato prima."

"Pensato a cosa?"

"A modi più... divertenti di usare la tua mente."

"A modi più--" _Oh, Charles, Charles, ti prego_ "Erik, no."

Erik si passa la lingua sulle labbra, deliziato dal leggero rossore che tinge le guance di Charles, ricoperte dallo strato di barba. "Non c'è niente di male" stringe le spalle.

"Non voglio farlo così."

"E' l'unico modo" insiste Erik.

"Allora sarà anche l'unico modo in cui non lo faremo."

Erik si perde a fissarlo per un attimo, il sorriso che torna a perdersi in una linea retta. "D'accordo" aggrotta la fronte, prima di chinarsi in avanti e baciarlo di nuovo, questa volta senza fretta, accarezzando le sue labbra prima di affondarci le proprie, dolcemente.

Charles sente parole insinuarsi nella propria mente, una voce calda, proposte a cui, nonostante tutto, faticherebbe a rinunciare. E poi comincia a sentire _versi_.

"Erik-" lo allontana da sé, ma l'affanno che gli blocca il respiro parla più delle miriadi parole che vorrebbe non dovergli dire. "Non sarà reale."

"Lo sarà, per noi."

Le mani di Erik affondano nei suoi capelli, e Charles si sente divorato dai suoi occhi e dal desiderio che annebbia ogni altro pensiero nella mente di Erik.

_Lo sarà per noi, Charles._

"Va bene" soffia alla fine "va bene, ma non qui."

Erik annuisce lasciando scivolare una mano lungo la sua guancia, poggiando piano le labbra sulle sue prima di rialzarsi, lasciandogli un ultimo bacio sulla fronte. Charles lo segue in silenzio fuori dallo studio, lungo il corridoio fino alla porta della sua camera da letto. E' stata loro per una notte solamente, e così tanto tempo fa, eppure solo ora si accorge di non doversi sforzare affatto per ricordare ogni odore, ogni suono ed ogni vibrazione di quella loro prima ed unica volta, sospesa in un tempo che non saprebbe più nemmeno definire. Direbbe che sia successo una vita fa, letteralmente, se dovesse mettersi a contare tutte le cicatrici che gli sono rimaste addosso da allora.

La maniglia si abbassa ed Erik spinge la porta senza nemmeno sfiorarla. Le condizioni in cui versa la stanza sono persino peggiori di quelle dello studio. Ci sono un paio di libri capovolti a terra ed altri ammucchiati in pile infinite e disordinate sulla scrivania. Il letto è sfatto, le lenzuola ricadono oltre il materasso fino a scivolare senza criterio sul pavimento, ed i cuscini - due, ammucchiati uno sopra l'altro - giacciono in un angolo. Sul comodino sono allineati quattro bicchieri vuoti, accanto ad una spessa bottiglia di vetro mezza piena di chissà quale liquore. Il coperchio riversato di una piccola scatoletta ricoperta di pelle espone alla polvere una lunga siringa contenente un liquido giallastro, inutilizzata da giorni, o probabilmente settimane. L'unico filo di luce che illumina tutto il caos che la negligenza di Charles si è lasciata dietro, in tutti questi anni, filtra dal corridoio. Le ante delle finestre sono rimaste chiuse talmente a lungo che ad un certo punto il professore era giunto a domandarsi che sapore avesse il calore del sole sulla pelle, senza mai avere il coraggio di chiedere ad Hank di aiutarlo a ricordare.

Charles è il primo a spingersi dentro. Sente le pareti stringerglisi addosso, come se volessero stritolarlo e risucchiarlo di nuovo nella falsa prigionia a cui si sottoposto negli ultimi dieci, interminabili anni. Si sente piccolo, inutile e debole, non sopporta il buio, non sopporta l'odore di chiuso ed il silenzio interrotto solo dalla vaga incredulità che echeggia nella mente di Erik. Chiude gli occhi e si accosta al comodino, dandogli le spalle, mentre le sue dite si muovono meccaniche verso la scatola di pelle, verso la siringa. "Erik, potremmo usare questa."

"No."

Una mano si posa su quella di Charles, con tanta delicatezza quanto il tono di Erik suona privo di indecisione, la sua voce immobile e risoluta, che fa sentire Charles ancora più debole, ancora più stanco. Sa bene che insistere sarebbe inutile, oltre che stupido, così quanto lo sarebbe continuare ad aggrapparsi alla speranza che quel siero possa effettivamente restituirgli la serenità che ha perduto, la speranza che ha sempre cercato di trovare negli altri, tutto il bene che credeva di poter fare a questo mondo. Con Erik non ci è riuscito. Con Raven non ci è riuscito. Non è riuscito nemmeno a badare a se stesso, alla fine di tutto, e gli basta guardarsi attorno per ricordarsi di quanto la sua vita sia stato un unico, impeccabile fallimento dopo il disastro di Cuba.

"Charles" la voce di Erik lo richiama alla realtà, e quando abbassa gli occhi lui è lì, piegato sulle ginocchia di fronte alla carrozzella, una mano poggiata sul suo ginocchio - eppure non sente niente, _niente_ \- e l'altra che spinge via la siringa, raccogliendo le sue dita e stringendole nelle proprie. Anche quando hanno fatto l'amore la prima volta - _l'ultima_ \- si era stupito di quanto Erik riuscisse ad essere delicato e meticoloso, con lui, come se tutta l'inquietudine di cui era pervaso il suo animo convogliasse altrove, lontano, per pochi minuti o per un'ora, quanto bastava per donare loro un meritato attimo di riposo e di pace. Ha sempre voluto ringraziarlo per questo, ma alla fine non c'è mai stata occasione.

"Se prendi quella medicina non sei tu, Charles. Voglio te, completamente, senza che manchi nulla a quello che sei davvero" soffia Erik, e Charles sa che non esiste ombra di menzogna nelle sue parole. Stringe le labbra, e vorrebbe dirgli che si sente incompleto, senza le sue gambe, senza poter sentire il tocco della sua mano sul ginocchio, ma rimangono solo pensieri che si tiene per sé, che si perderanno nell'infinita lista di verità che riuscirà a confidargli quando sarà ormai troppo tardi. "Voglio sentirti nella mia testa" continua Erik, e Charles non può fare altro che annuire, tentando di abbozzare un sorriso maldestro. 

"Avrò bisogno di un po' di aiuto per salire sul letto" gli dice, avvertendo un tremito di gioia rivoltarsi nella testa di Erik, e vorrebbe solo abbracciarlo e rimanergli appresso per tutta la notte, e dirgli che non hanno bisogno di nient'altro, né dell'odio né della speranza, se rimangono assieme, perché così hanno già tutto quel che basta loro per vivere.

"Ci penso io" annuisce Erik, con un sorriso impaziente sulle labbra. Charles si lascia sorprendere dai poteri di Erik, da come, senza fatica, riesca a sollevarlo dalla sedia per adagiarlo sul materasso, con una cura impeccabile. Allunga una mano verso i due cuscini per trascinarseli dietro la schiena, abbandonandosi contro la testata. Erik lo raggiunge immediatamente, gattonando fino a sollevarsi cavalcioni sopra al suo ventre, e reclamare un bacio impaziente. "Non ti faccio male, vero?" gli domanda, il respiro affannato e le loro labbra troppo vicine, ma Charles scuote il capo e lo trascina nuovamente verso di sé, sollevandogli il maglione per strappare la camicia fuori dai bordi dei pantaloni, ed insinuare le dita contro i suoi fianchi e spingerle sulla sua pelle. Un suono metallico ed una stretta in vita che dura un istante suggeriscono a Charles l'uso sbrigativo che Erik decide di fare dei propri poteri, una pratica che non gli è del tutto nuova, per quanto abbia avuto il piacere di assistervi un'unica volta, tanto tempo fa. La cintura scivola via dai passanti dei suoi pantaloni e finisce a terra, e intanto la mente di Erik sta già lavorando a bottoni e cerniera, slacciandoli e trascinandoli via per sfilare del tutto i pantaloni dalle sue gambe. In un istante il petto di Charles si contrae, al pensiero - _sgradevole_ \- delle proprie gambe nude e prive di vita che giacciono inermi sotto al peso di Erik; chiude gli occhi, impunta nervosamente un gomito sul materasso e si issa verso di lui, distraendolo con un lungo e ruvido bacio mentre tenta di sfilargli il maglione e poi la canotta. Stringe a sé il suo addome scoperto, stringe il calore del suo corpo e stringe la forza nelle sue braccia, stringe il desiderio ed il piacere nella sua mente, e si ritrova a volerne ancora, ancora, _ancora_.

"Charles" la voce di Erik è poco più di un soffio contro la sua guancia. Charles ente le sue dita affondare nei capelli e le sue labbra sfiorargli la fronte, gli occhi, la barba ispida ed il mento. Le dita del professore cercano ovunque, disperate di non lasciare intoccato nulla sulla pelle di Erik, e quando questo inizia a sbottonare la camicia ed affonda le labbra nell'incavo del collo, getta il capo all'indietro e chiude le braccia attorno alle sue spalle. Il primo gemito gli sfugge quando la lingua di Erik inizia a tracciare una linea che termina poco più in basso, dove la pelle si fa più sensibile - dove lo è ancora.

"Erik" lo chiama "Erik" di nuovo - la voce roca, incagliata in gola, mentre cerca di attirarlo nuovamente verso di sé, per riavere le sue labbra sulle proprie. Il bacio che condividono è così semplice e pulito da disarmarlo completamente, e nella testa di Erik, ora libera da ogni mostruosità, si sente così intimamente al sicuro. Chiude gli occhi "Erik" lo chiama, e lo chiamerebbe altre cento volte ancora. _Erik_ , gli sussurra, ancora e ancora, ed Erik non smette di baciarlo come fosse l'unica cosa in grado di trattenerlo in vita, in questo limbo di pace che nessuno dei due potrebbe sperare di trovare altrove.

Charles inizia a sbottonare freneticamente i pantaloni di Erik non appena la sua mente gli suggerisce di quanto il desiderio sia diventato incontenibile. Abbassa il tessuto e spinge via gli indumenti quanto riesce, prima che Erik faccia il resto, sfilando i pantaloni e abbandonandoli alla base del letto. Charles lo riaccoglie su di sé con un bacio, stringendolo  fino a sentire la sua erezione premergli contro il ventre. Erik afferra la sua mano e la guida fra i loro corpi, le sue intenzioni cristalline nella mente del telepate. Charles afferra la sua erezione, e l'assoluta fermezza del gesto costringe Erik ad inarcarsi in avanti, in un gemito trattenuto a malapena, quasi sorpreso.  _Il mio Charles_ , risuona la sua voce nella mente di entrambi, assieme alla vibrazione di un sorriso deliziato. Charles inizia a muovere la mano ed ogni parola proveniente dalla mente di Erik scompare, lasciando spazio ad un tumulto inebriante di sensazioni e suoni, accordi deliziosi, in bilico fra il desiderio che il piacere non finisca mai ed il bisogno disperato di raggiungerne il picco fino a consumarlo. E' tutto nella testa di Erik, ed è talmente _forte_ da scuotere persino il corpo per metà inerme di Charles, parti di lui che credeva non avrebbero mai avuto un senso di nuovo. Ci è immerso completamente, e d'un tratto l'idea di usare il siero - e di averlo avuto così a lungo dentro di sé - gli appare così assurda e così infantile da farlo sentire in colpa per tutto il male che si è inflitto in questi anni, scivolando in una voragine di autocommiserazione che sembrava trascinarlo sempre più a fondo, fino a che il buio non l'avesse reso cieco alle verità più banali, alle soluzioni più semplici.

 _Charles_ , Erik lo chiama, le sue labbra lo cercano, disperate, mentre il suo desiderio pulsa fra le dita di Charles. _Non hai bisogno di niente in più di quello che hai ora, Charles- oh, Charles_. I movimenti del telepate si fanno più lenti ed ordinati, il suo pugno percorre l'erezione di Erik dalla base fino alla punta, ogni volta, strappandogli gemiti sempre meno controllati, che solo rare volte gli lascia soffocare sulle proprie labbra. Un brivido scuote il petto di Charles, rendendo il suo respiro più faticoso e disordinato quando Erik tende le braccia contro la testata e lascia cadere il capo in avanti, gli occhi serrati e le labbra socchiuse, che scandiscono ogni movimento lasciandosi sfuggire versi di piacere. La mano libera di Charles si solleva, quasi tremante, cercando la fronte di Erik per sfiorarla, per accarezzargli la guancia umida di sudore, la curvatura delle labbra, i capelli disordinati, fino a risalire verso gli occhi, e fermarsi sulle sue tempie. A Charles basta desiderarlo e le loro menti si riallacciano, amplificando ogni sensazione ed ogni scossa di piacere. Erik lo sente propagarsi come un'onda d'urto, dalla testa fino alle ginocchia, e non può fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito che si tramuta in un urlo, sbrigativamente soffocato da un bacio. Il ritmo dei movimenti di Charles si fa più serrato, fra le guance di Erik si curva un sorriso sbieco, affannato, che si contorce in un secondo gemito quando Charles tocca di nuovo la sua mente, amplificando il piacere.

"Charles Xavier che gioca in modo così disonesto" ansima "non avrei mai pensato di vedere questo giorno."

Charles sorride, l'eccitazione che pervade ormai ogni porzione di corpo che riesce ancora a sentire. "Quante cose potrebbero sorprenderti, allora. E' passato tanto dall'ultima volta" lascia scivolare la mano fra i suoi capelli, dietro la nuca, trascinandolo a sé per un bacio. La risata di Erik si perde sulle labbra, ma sente chiaramente i suoi fianchi che spingono con forza sempre maggiore, affondando l'erezione dentro al suo pugno, alla ricerca di un ritmo più frenetico, più disordinato, più disperato.

Ogni respiro di Erik ora si tramuta in un gemito sempre più intenso, il suo corpo si inarca verso quello di Charles, le braccia tese tremano contro la testiera e le cosce stringono contro i fianchi del telepate.

 _Ti voglio nella mia testa, Charles_.

Charles protende le dita e gli sfiora di nuovo l'angolo della fronte, e questa volta le braccia di Erik cedono, la sua schiena si tende e la voce esplode in un gemito rotto dall'esplosione del piacere. "Charles" lo chiama, la voce trascinata in una sequenza di suoni sempre più affannati, la sua mente annebbiata dall'orgasmo che stravolge ogni resistenza di Charles - se mai il suo corpo avesse deciso invano di tentarne ancora. Anche le labbra del telepate si spalancano, dalla sua gola emerge un singhiozzo spezzato, e la testa ricade all'indietro, affondando contro i cuscini. Erik spinge la fronte contro il suo petto, il suo seme si svuota contro il ventre di Charles, eppure non smette di spingere i fianchi affondando l'erezione ancora pulsante nel suo pugno.

_Non smettere Charles, rimani con me, rimani dentro di me- ah, Charles, Charles._

Charles scuote il capo freneticamente, inebriato da ogni goccia dello smisurato desiderio di Erik che si insinua sotto la sua pelle, fra le sue dita, che vibra sulla sua lingua e sulle sue labbra, su tutta la superficie del corpo, come se volesse strappargli via il respiro ed ogni briciolo di energia, ogni frammento di autocontrollo.

Sente tutto quello che sente Erik, ora. Ogni tremito di piacere che gli pervade il ventre, l'aria che spinge disperatamente verso i polmoni ad ogni ansimo, i gemiti che vibrano in gola, il desiderio che scoppia nel petto e svuota il corpo di ogni energia, il suo - il _loro_ \- orgasmo, dal sorgere fino al culmine, fino al grido di piacere di Erik, fino ai loro gemiti intrecciati in un bacio convulso, le mani che esplorano ovunque, le dita che si stringono sulla pelle e richiamano segni, come tracce incancellabili di quello che è stato, nonostante tutto il male, nonostante tutte le speranze abbattute, nonostante tutti gli anni passati a credere che quella prima voltafosse destinata ad essere anche l'ultima.  

"Charles" la voce di Erik è un soffio debole, le sue labbra una curva pigra, ma deliziata. Abbandona il capo sul petto di Charles, distendendosi al suo fianco e sollevando una mano sul suo viso. Tutto ciò che Charles riesce a fare è abbozzare un sorriso cercando i suoi occhi, sperando di trovarci la forza necessaria a ritardare la realtà che pian piano torna ad insinuarsi fra di loro. Chiude gli occhi e si trascina sul materasso fino a rimanere sdraiato accanto al corpo del compagno, che stringe in un abbraccio debole. Erik si rialza dopo qualche minuto, impuntando i gomiti e passando una mano sulla fronte di Charles, rigirandosi una ciocca castana fra le dita.

"Erik?" lo chiama, con un filo di voce.

"Mh?"

"Grazie."

Erik sorride per un attimo, senza smettere di giocare con i suoi capelli. Il loro silenzio gli parla più di tutte le parole che potrebbero dirsi, e gli va bene così.

"Non rimarrai qui, vero?" continua Charles, passandogli una mano sul ginocchio e poi lasciandola riposare sulla sua coscia.

Le labbra di Erik si stringono, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro lieve. Charles conosce già la risposta, l'ha sempre conosciuta, e dopotutto non si è mai lasciato illudere da inutili speranze.

"Devo andare, Charles" dice Erik "sai che devo andare."

Charles annuisce. E' troppo stanco per opporsi, e la sua mente è troppo silenziosa e troppo calma per pensare di rovinare questo momento per un capriccio, per quanto legittimo ai suoi occhi.

Erik si china e gli bacia la fronte, poi scivola giù dal letto e Charles lo osserva mentre fruga nei cassetti della scrivania, fino a ricavarne un paio di fazzoletti di stoffa ordinatamente piegati, con cui si ripulisce dal seme rimasto ad appiccicare la sua pelle. Quando torna sul letto, Charles si lascia strofinare delicatamente le dita e l'addome, rimanendo a guardarlo in silenzio, a contemplare la sua mente per gli ultimi istanti. _Quando te ne andrai avrai ancora quell'orribile elmo a tenerti lontano da me_. Un pensiero che non ha il coraggio di trasmettergli.

Erik cerca i suoi occhi, lo guarda per un attimo, prima di voltarsi verso il comodino. Richiude la scatola con la siringa e la lascia cadere nel cesto della spazzatura accanto alla scrivania.

"Avverti Hank che passerò la notte qui, prima che pensi che ti ho ucciso nel sonno" gli dice pigramente, prima di stendersi al suo fianco, allungando un braccio a cingergli il petto. Charles si volta a guardarlo, ma Erik ha già gli occhi chiusi ed un sorriso beato a curvare la labbra. Se ne andrà di nuovo, pensa, ma questa volta non sarà l'ultima. Non ha bisogno di aggrapparsi a nessun'altra certezza, per sapere che stanotte, dopo tanto tempo, riuscirà a trovare sonno.

"Buona notte, Erik" lo bacia un'ultima volta e chiude gli occhi.

_Notte, Charles._


End file.
